Undertale Family Fanfiction
by Eldermage
Summary: A story in where Chara has turned back into a human and is now feeling guilt over her actions, how will she react? How will Frisk and Asriel React? NOTE: This is my personal AU where Frisk and Asirel are married and Asgore and Toriel don't divorce and Gaster is still alive. WARNING! SELF HARM HEAVILY USED!
Chara stumbled out of her bed in her adoptive parent's, Toriel and Asgore, house. She was still adjusting to her new body of a human. After for so long being a demon/ghost, also aging at a slower pace, she was now seven years younger than Asriel, instead of what she should be, the same exact age. She quickly got dressed and rushed downstairs. It was Monday, and Chara needed to get to school. Toriel was a teacher, but she taught at the local elementary school. Chara, now being 16, was going to school at the local High School, called New Auburn High. When she reached downstairs, Frisk was cooking something and Asriel was reading the newspaper at the kitchen table. Chara quickly grabbed her school things and was about to rush out the door when Frisk stopped her. "Oh no no no Chara, you are NOT leaving without at least a piece of toast." She said while giving Chara a buttered slice of toast. Chara thanked Frisk then quickly hurried out of the door. She chomped on the toast as she ran down the sidewalk. She checked the time from the large clock tower that she could see even from her position. Toriel and Asgore's house was a little out of town, but she could still see the large clock tower. It was 7:15, and her classes started at 7:20, if she didn't book it, she was going to be late! Chara silently thanked Undyne for making her to do morning jogs with her on weekends as she sprinted towards her High School. As she was running, she forgot about the section of sidewalk that was slightly raised up. Before she could stop in time, she tripped on the outjut, and hurled towards the sidewalk. She closed her eyes and prepared herself for the impact, but it didn't come. She opened her eyes and saw that she was floating an inch off the ground. She then was floated back onto her feet. "Careful kiddo, that was a close catch!" A voice said in a Chicago accent. It was Sans. Chara huffed and rolled her eyes as she continued to run to her school. She rushed inside her school's main doors and skidded around a corner to her classroom, having to do a double take to stop herself from overshooting the doorway, and made it in just in time as the bell rang. "Chara Dreemur, you're lucky. Make sure you're here as early as possible." Her teacher, Mr. Grott, scolded. Chara chuckled nervously, then sat down at her desk. She got out yesterday's homework assingment, and Mr. Grott collected it. Mr. Grott was one of those teachers that you did NOT want to mess with. He was always grouchy, and did not like it if you didn't complete an assignment on time. She had Mr. Grott only for Homeroom and History class, which she was grateful for. "Class, take out your textbooks and open to page 312." Mr. Grott instructed. Chara got out her text book and opened it, and found that today they were going over the June Revolt. All throughout the class, Mr. Grott asked questions and explained things about the June Revolt. History class was Chara's least favorite class, partially because of Mr. Grott, and partially because it reminded her of how much she had missed from being dead. Once the bell rang, Chara sighed with relief. History was finally over. She picked up her homework assignment then left to go to Language Arts. LA was Chara's favorite class, because she could unleash her feelings into poems or stories. Her LA teacher was her only Monster teacher. She was a humanoid Drake like Alphys, and her name was Mrs. Klayshif. Chara sat down at a table, where five other students sat with her. None of them she knew very well, so she wouldn't necessarily call them her friends. In fact, she didn't really couldn't call anyone in this school her 'friend'. Well, maybe except for Mrs. Klayshif. She was nice. Today in LA they had to continue writing a poem they had been working on for the past few days. The next class was Science, which she was okay with. She didn't like it per se, but she didn't have anyting against it either. They just took notes on a video about what chemical bonds did to elements. The final class before lunch was Math. Her Math classroom was all the way across the school, and she hated the walk there because it brought across the path of a group of male students, who were as good as playing sports as ticking her off. When she passed them, they were leaning against their lockers. The ringleader, a tall brown haired teen, cat called as she walked by. She weighed the consequences of slamming him into his own locker. When she reached Math class, she immediately started banging her head on her desk after taking out her homework assignment. Her teacher, Mr. Ballif, looked at her with a quizzical expression. "What's wrong Chara?" He asked. "Nothing that you or I can fix." Chara grumbled. He gave her a skeptical look, then moved on. The class was easy, they just had to do a worksheet, and had no homework. At lunch, Chara sat by herself at a corner table. She took out her sacked lunch and started eating. She eyed the group of sports males warily on the other side of the cafeteria. Once she was done eating, she headed out early to her next class, Home Economics. At first she didn't understand why Frisk recommended this class, but now she did. She not only learned baking and cooking, she learned how to sew and organize. She loved Home Economics almost as much as LA. In Home Economics they continued making an article of clothing that they had started last week. Chara had almost finished on her sweater, and now was just finishing up on the design. Once the bell rang, Chara headed out to Self Defense class. All High School girls were required to take this class. The school board didn't specify why, but Chara knew. She never said anything to her other classmates, but she knew that they knew the real reason as well. When their teacher told them to split up into pairs for dueling practice, all the other girls quickly found partners, leaving only one terrified girl to be Chara's partner. The other girls knew very little about Chara, but they all knew that she was extremely good at dueling, and often left her partners with painful bruises that lasted for weeks. Seeing the fear in the girl's eyes, Chara decided to take it easy on this girl, letting her pin Chara down a few time and just letting the others drag on for a while. When the school day finally ended, Chara quickly rushed out of the school and down the path back to Asgore and Toriel's house. But instead of heading back to the house, she split right and went into the woods surrounding their house. She ran and ran and ran, until she finally came to a hidden treehouse that she and Frisk had found one time exploring the woods. She climbed up the ladder that led into the treehouse and sat down in one of the chairs that she had built and set out her homework. Once she had completed her homework, Chara laid down on the floor and closed her eyes. She listened to the sounds of the forest, to the wind, to the rustling of the leaves, to the birds calling and squirrels chattering, to the sounds of Autumn. After a few minutes, she heard someone coming. She looked out the window and expected Frisk or Asriel, the only other ones to know about the treehouse, but was surprised to see Mettaton approaching. "He Mettaton." Chara called down. Mettaton was clearly shocked to hear Chara, and looked up and saw her. "Oh, yes, hello Chara, my darling! Did you build this treehouse? It is quite extraordinary!" Mettaton said. Chara rolled her eyes at the term 'my darling'. "No, me and Frisk found this one day. I wouldn't advise you coming up here, it is a little unstable." Chara replied. "Ah, I see. I think I can fix that problem." Mettaton said. She then walked over to the ladder, and did something unexpected. First, Mettaton's robot body shut down, then her ghost form rose up from it. She floated up into the treehouse. "How's this?" Mettaton questioned. "Not bad." Chara answered. Chara got back into her chair and Mettaton somehow also sat in a chair, although Chara wasn't sure how Mettaton did it without any legs. "So, what exactly do you do up here?" Mettaton asked. "Mostly homework, but I also come up here to escape…well… everything at times." Chara answered, deciding not to tell Mettaton the one time she did come up her to do self-harm. That was one time, and Frisk quickly talked her out of doing it again. They sat in silence for a while, then they heard Papyrus shouting. "METTATON? WHERE ARE YOU?" "Oh, well, I better go. Don't worry, the secret of this treehouse is safe with me." Mettaton said with a wink. She floated back down into her robot body and walked off. After a few minutes of Mettaton's departure, Chara was washed over by a wave of sadness. She couldn't exactly explain it, but she just felt sad. She buried her head down into her arms and cried into her shirt. She cried and she cried and she cried. Then it hit her. She was sad because in all the alternate timelines, she killed EVERYONE. She was a horrible person. Completely forgetting about what Frisk had told her about not hurting herself, Chara took out a sharp piece of flint out of her backpack and, with tears in her eyes, she slit her palms. Red blood seeped from the wounds. Chara looked at her hands and started crying again. This would never make up for what she had done to all those Monsters. She would have to die one thousand times over if she wanted to make up for what she had done. She then thought about what Frisk would say if she caught Chara self harming, or anyone of her family at that matter. She included Undyne, Alphys, Sans, Papyrus, Mettaton, and Napstablook as her extended family. She then decided that it wouldn't matter. But unbeknownst to her, one of Muffet's spiders had seen Chara inflicting pain upon herself, and with a look of shock, or as shocked of a look as a spider could get, it ran off to tell Frisk. When Frisk heard what the spider had seen, she dropped the kitchen knife that she had in her hand and ran off to the treehouse. Chara was still at the treehouse, but now she had also cut her legs, face, and upper arms, rolling up her sleeves. Chara heard someone approaching, but she didn't care. She continued to cry as she cut herself again and again all over herself. Frisk hurried up the ladder, and when she entered the treehouse, she looked with a face of pure disbelief. She quickly pulled herself up and grabbed Chara's wrists. Chara again cut herself, and Frisk saw what Chara was doing it with. She took the piece of flint and chucked it out of the window as far as she could, but that still didn't stop Chara from harming herself. Chara bit her arms, she bit her hands, she bit any part of her arms she could reach. Frisk felt tears well up in her eyes as she ran over to Chara and hugged her close to her. Sticky blood smeared all over Frisk, but she didn't care. She hugged Chara even tighter. Chara didn't stop crying. "FRISK LEAVE ME! LEAVE ME TO BEAR MY PUNISHMENT! I'M A HORRIBLE PERSON! I DESERVE THIS!" She wailed. Frisk only hugged Chara tighter when she said these things. "No! Chara you don't deserve this! None of it was your fault! You were not yourself! All of us have forgiven you! Even Sans! Especially Sans! And Gaster! We all have, now you just have to forgive yourself!" Frisk cried. The two girls sat there in their embrace for a while, crying, with Frisk occasionally whispering to Chara, "I love you Chara, I love you like a daughter." After a while, Chara fell asleep. Frisk cradled Chara in her arms. She knew she couldn't move Chara without hurting her more. She thought about what to do, but then she heard whistling. Frisk craned her neck to see out the window a slightly distorted skeleton in a black buisness suit. "Gaster! W.D. Gaster!" Frisk whisper yelled. Gaster heard this and looked up and saw Frisk's face, slightly smeared with blood. "Frisk, what happened to you?" Gaster asked as he hurried to the treehouse ladder. When he poked his head through, he whispered, "Oh no." He saw Chara, her limbs and face covered with cuts, and sticky blood all over her and Frisk. He quickly entered the treehouse and materialized a first-aid kit out of thin air. "What happened?" Gaster asked as he took out gauze and disinfectant wipes from the kit. "I don't know! Chara started self harming again and luckily one of Muffet's spiders saw what was happening, I rushed over and saw her like this. She kept cutting herself with a piece of flint, which I through out the window, then she bit herself and then I started comforting her and she started yelling that she was a horrible person and that she deserved this. I comforted her until she fell asleep, then you came by and I alerted you since you are a doctor." Frisk explained. Gaster nodded as he started cleaning Chara's cuts. Once he had cleaned all the cuts, he covered her arms and legs with gauze and covered all of her face except her eyes and mouth. Gaster then summoned a flat headed Gaster-Blaster and picked up Chara and laid her on it. Gaster then quickly brought Chara back to Toriel and Asgore's house, where all three Boss Monsters, Asgore, Toriel, and Asriel, came out of the house when they saw Gaster and Frisk approaching. When they saw the state of Chara, Toriel gasped and put her hands over her mouth, Asgore started breathing very deeply and heavily, and Asriel comforted his wife who charged over to him. "What happened?" Asgore asked. Frisk explained everything. "We need to take her to a Medical Clinic or Hospital quick, I did what I could with the supplies I had on me, but she'll need professional Medical equipment." Gaster informed the Dreemurs. "I understand, but how do we transport her? Clearly not on Gaster-Blaster." Asgore asked. "I can dismantle the Gaster blaster and use the top part as a stretcher, but I will need to put her in the back of your pickup truck." Gaster explained. Asgore nodded then ran to the front of the house. "Asriel, I'll need your help moving the top part of the Gaster-Blaster into the back of the truck." Gaster said as he started breaking up the Gaster-Blaster. Asriel nodded, carefully removed Frisk, who ran to Toriel and clutched her, and held the front part of the Gaster-Blaster steady. Gaster picked up the back end and the slowly and carefully moved the makeshift stretcher to the driveway where Asgore had readied the Dreemur pickup truck. Gaster and Asriel slowly lowered the stretcher into the bed of the truck. Asriel and Frisk climbed into the bed with Chara and the stretcher to keep her steady while Toriel and Gaster got in the cabin. Asgore drove to the town as fast as he could without bumping Chara around. Frisk held Chara's hand throughout the ride as Asriel and Toriel called Sans, Papyrus, Mettaton, Napstablook, Undyne, and Alphys informing them of the situation. Toriel also called Chara's school, saying that she may not be back tomorrow. When they reached the hospital, Gaster and Asriel unloaded Chara's makeshift stretcher and quickly brought her to the ER. Gaster explained Chara's extent of Injury to the receptionist as Asgore and Asriel slowly lowered Chara's stretcher to the floor. A nurse came in and told them to follow her, and Gaster and Asriel quickly brought Chara to a room directed by the nurse accompanied by Frisk, who refused to leave Chara's side. Asgore and Toriel stayed behind to tell the others what happened. Inside the room where Chara was being relocated, Gaster and Asriel tried to move Chara onto the bed without to much movement. They quickly moved Chara into the hospital bed, and Gaster dismissed the makeshift stretcher. The nurse informed the three that they would have to leave as the doctor treated Chara's injuries. Gaster quickly left, clearly understanding the weight of the situation, but Frisk didn't want to leave Chara's side. Asriel had to end up carrying his wife out of the hospital room and back into the reception room. In the reception room, the others had just finished arriving. As Frisk and Gaster explained the events around Chara's injuries and the extent of the injuries. Undyne sank into a chair and put her head in her hands and repeated the words "Why kid why?" Over and over again. Sans' breathing got funny, Mettaton started crying, saying that she could've stopped Chara from doing this, Papyrus started telling Mettaton that is wasn't her fault, and Alphys and Napstablook just looked solemn. They all took a seat and waited. They waited for so long that Frisk lost count, but she was overjoyed when they were allowed to see Chara. Frisk rushed down the hall into Chara's room and grabbed Chara's hand. Chara jumped a little at Frisk's sudden entrance, but grimaced from the movement. The others came in slower and all grouped up near the foot of Chara's bed. The Dreemurs all hugged Chara, then Undyne dropped to her knees at the side of Chara's bed and grasped her other hand while Sans came up behind Undyne. "Chara, why did you do this? You're not a horrible person, the one who attacked us, that wasn't you! We've all forgiven you anyway, so please, just forgive yourself!" Undyne pleaded. "Kiddo, Chara, look… if you ever need to talk to someone about hurtin' innocent people, I'm always here. You know how many times I killed you and Frisk." Sans said softly, and seemed at the edge of tears. Chara averted her eyes from meeting any of theirs, but she whispered, "I don't deserve your Mercy. I deserve to die one thousand times over." There was a collective gasp from the room, and Sans grabbed the sides of Chara's head and half-yelled, "Kid no! You do NOT deserve to die at all! If anyone deserves to die, it'd be me. Your soul was corrupted Chara. My wasn't. You have a valid reason for your actions, I don't. I have literally killed you over a million times over all the timelines. So please, don't blame yourself." Then Sans did something no one but Papyrus had seem him do before. Sans broke down in sobs. Chara's eyes welled up with tears, then she started cyring as well.


End file.
